In the past, others have developed overhead storage devices in an effort to utilize wasted or unused overhead space in a basement, garage, or the like. The prior art overhead storage devices commonly require that the device be secured to at least two overhead beams. Many of the prior art devices rely heavily upon equal or accurate spacing for their installation because they are affixed to more than one beam and may require additional installation hardware, which is both costly and time consuming and therefore undesirable. The overhead storage devices of the prior art tend to be cumbersome to install and/or operate and may require more than one installer or even a skilled installer.
Moreover, these prior art devices make searching, storing and retrieving an item difficult inasmuch as the individual may not be able to view the article from where they are standing beneath the device and may require multiple trips up and down a step ladder or similar device just to locate the stored item.
Similarly, other prior art devices that require the user to store an item inside a box or container also make it difficult for the party storing the item to locate the stored item without moving the box or container, or items contained therein, to access the item the user is looking for. Further, items stored in closed boxes or containers without any ventilation are susceptible to stale odors and/or mildew over time.
Other prior art devices are relatively weak and tend to warp or deflect, and even fail, over time due to the weight of the stored items, which can result in injury to a user or passerby or damage to the stored items.
There is a need within the art for a shelf system that allows for overhead storage and requires the device be secured to only one overhead beam, while allowing the user to easily access items stored using the shelving system.